


Like It Used to Be

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Oneshot, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melangkah ke kelas lagi. Hampir kosong. Melangkah gontai ke arah meja tempatnya duduk, dan merogoh tas. Mengeluarkan novel dari dalam tas dan mulai membaca, sambil memasukkan satu-satu batangan kentang goreng yang ia beli ke dalam mulut.</p><p>Biasanya di saat seperti ini bocah di sebelahnya makan sambil bermain PSP. Atau tanding PSP dengan Kibum. Atau sekedar mengobrol ringan –diselingi ejekan dan candaan satu sama lain.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Hei, bocah. Sedang apa di sana?</i></p><p> </p><p>a sequel for Rotten Fairytale. requested by @hafika_praf. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hafika_praf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hafika_praf).



> maaf ya ngaret banget, ni *bows*
> 
> semoga suka :)

  


Sekarang musim dingin.

Salju turun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Lapisan putih menyelimuti setiap sudut kota. Jejak para pejalan kaki tercetak jelas di sepanjang trotoar jalan. Berlomba-lomba memakai pakaian yang tebal dan hangat, memeluk diri sendiri untuk menghilangkan dingin yang hinggap. Uap air tercipta seiring napas berhembus, mengeluarkan udara hasil respirasi yang notabene bersuhu lebih tinggi daripada lingkungan sekitar.

Kibum berjalan dalam diam. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, berjalan sambil melihat ujung sepatunya sendiri. Lehernya diselimuti syal merah bermotif kotak-kotak hitam –walaupun hanya sedikit membantu menaikkan suhu permukaan badannya. Terlalu malas untuk membawa jaket, mungkin. Menganggap perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah tidak sebegitu jauhnya hingga butuh lapisan tambahan di badan. Lagipula, di kelas dipasang penghangat.

Melewati pintu masuk bangunan sekolah, dengan loker langsung membentang di bagian kanan dan kiri lorong. Orang-orang sibuk berganti sepatu. Kibum tidak. Sekali lagi –mana dia peduli? Walaupun lantai lorong itu kini becek dimana-mana –pasti hasil dari butiran salju yang terbawa ke dalam lalu meleleh—, tapi satu pasang sepatu tak akan membuat kacau seluruh bangunan sekolah, kan? Pemuda itu membersihkan sol sepatunya di keset depan pintu. Bahkan kini sepatunya tak akan membuat air menggenang seperti yang lain.

Tetap melenggang dalam diam.

Melewati setiap kerumunan siswa siswi yang bergerombol sepanjang lorong menuju ke kelas. Tidak berniat melayangkan pandangan sedikitpun ke kiri dan kanan. Fokus ke depan. Lagipula, untuk apa? Kibum tak kenal siapapun. Begitu pula mereka. Dan Kibum merasa tak perlu repot-repot mengenal orang-orang itu. Menghapalkan nama anak-anak sekelasnya saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

Disambut oleh keramaian seperti biasa ketika masuk kelas. Tak acuh melangkahkan kaki langsung ke meja tempat duduknya. Mencantelkan tas ke ujung meja dan menyenderkan punggung ke belakang kursi. Menghela napas panjang, menoleh ke arah kiri.

Kosong.

Sekarang musim dingin. Tepat dua minggu setelah penghuni kursi di sebelah kirinya itu pergi.

_Hei, bocah. Sedang apa di sana?_

Kibum menghela napas kembali. Suasana kelasnya memang tidak berbeda. Ada atau tidaknya Kyuhyun, tak berpengaruh apapun. Tetap ramai. Karena Kyuhyun sama sekali bukan murid yang ikut menyumbang keramaian. Ia hanya sesosok siswa yang selalu sibuk dengan dunia –PSP —nya sendiri. Aura keberadaannya hampir tak terasa. Tak ada yang peduli. Karena Kyuhyun pun tak pernah peduli.

Kyuhyun mulai dirawat sejak pertengahan musim gugur. Wali kelas mengumumkan hal itu sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Ya, dan memang. Tak semua orang peduli. Beberapa hanya mengangguk maklum –mungkin terkena tipus atau demam berdarah. Karena memang sang wali kelas tak memberitahukan penyakit Kyuhyun. Bahkan ada yang saling menyikut teman sebelahnya, ‘Sst, Cho Kyuhyun itu yang mana sih?’ –Kibum hanya mendengus kecil mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Tak heran.

Tapi Kibum tak merasa empati. Siapa suruh jarang bersosialisasi di kelas? Salah Kyuhyun sendiri kalau tak ada yang peduli.

Yah, mungkin Kibum satu-satunya yang peduli.

Bahkan ketika berita bahwa bocah itu telah pergi diumumkan. Kibum sudah tahu duluan, tentunya. Semua kaget. Langsung ribut berbisik-bisik. Memandangi kursi di sebelah jendela bagian kiri kelas yang masih kosong –dan akan tetap kosong. Beberapa terlihat menyesal karena tidak sempat menjenguk Kyuhyun –walau Kibum tidak yakin apakah mereka benar-benar tahu yang mana sosok Kyuhyun.

Tetapi tak ada air mata.

Dan esoknya, suasana kelas berlangsung seperti biasa. Layaknya tak ada yang terjadi.

Sekali lagi –mungkin hanya Kibum satu-satunya yang peduli. Yang meneteskan air mata untuk kepergian bocah maniak itu.

Anti sosial, bisa dibilang. Kibum tidak heran ketika Kyuhyun bilang kalau dirinya adalah teman pertama yang berkunjung ke rumahnya –tentu Kibum tidak bilang kalau itupun kali pertama dirinya berkunjung ke rumah teman sekelas.

Mereka sama. Satu hal yang tak bisa dipungkiri –bahkan Kibum pun mengakui hal itu.

Keramaian kelas berhenti tatkala guru pelajaran pertama masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua langsung berebut kembali ke tempat duduknya. Suasana kelas hening tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan langkah kaki pria paruh baya itu menggema, memantul sepanjang dinding. Kibum mengikuti sosoknya dengan ekor mata, tanpa mengangkat kepala. Sejarah. Pelajaran paling membosankan di dunia –setidaknya itu menurutnya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Kibum meraih tas yang tergantung di samping meja. Meraba-raba untuk mengeluarkan buku sejarah –sampai tangannya menangkap satu benda. Kibum mengerinyitkan dahi. Seingatnya isi tas miliknya hanya buku pelajaran dan tempat pensil. Melongokkan sebelah matanya ke dalam tas.

Sebuah PSP berwarna putih tergenggam di tangannya.

 

**_[Flashback : ON]_**

**_  
_**

_“Sst, bodoh, jangan main PSP ketika tes!”_

_Kibum sibuk memperingatkan diam-diam. Kesal juga dia. Harusnya sekarang ia sedang mengerjakan soal tes matematika –masih ada tiga nomor lagi yang belum diisi. Tapi sepertinya teman jenius di sebelahnya sudah selesai. Dengan cueknya memakai earphone dan bertanding dengan serunya dengan PSP yang disembunyikan di bawah meja._

_Bagaimana tidak terganggu, ketika sedang mengerjakan kumpulan soal dengan rumus yang rumit, sementara orang di sebelah sedang asik bersenang-senang. Ya, Kibum tahu Kyuhyun jenius. Tapi –bisakah menghormati yang sedang mengerjakan? Sekonsentrasi apapun, Kibum masih bisa menangkap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sedang seru bermain dengan ekor matanya. Mengganggu._

_Ya, ya. Mungkin tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang sedang digenggam Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Meja yang mempunyai sebuah kayu penghalang di antara kaki depan itu membuat kaki para murid yang duduk hanya terlihat bagian bawah betis sampai sepatu. Tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang ada di pangkuan. Dan rambut Kyuhyun lumayan panjang –ketika menunduk, sebagian rambutnya menutupi daerah telinga yang terpasang earphone._

_Tapi –siapa sih yang tidak curiga ketika melihat anak muridnya menunduk dan bergumam-gumam seru sendiri ketika tes? Kalaupun sedang menyontek –memang di antara rumus-rumus matematika ada yang lucu, sampai membuat yang membaca menyeringai lebar begitu?_

_Sang guru pengawas mengerinyitkan dahi ketika kedua matanya menangkap gelagat aneh seorang murid dengan posisi duduk di pojok kiri sebelah jendela. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya –tidak, bukan untuk menangkap basah Kyuhyun yang ia tahu pasti sedang bermain PSP (lagi) ketika pelajarannya. Pria paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk pura-pura berkeliling kelas –dan pada akhirnya akan menghampiri meja Kyuhyun dari belakang._

_Sang guru mulai melangkahkan kaki._

_“Sssst! Bodoh! Cho Kyuhyun!”_

_Namun yang dipanggil masih asyik dengan dunianya. Kibum melotot dan mendengus kesal. Antara jengkel karena tak satupun peringatannya dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, dan juga panik karena sebentar lagi sang guru yang terkenal killer itu akan menuju ke daerah mereka._

_“Kyuhyun!”_

_Kibum kehabisan kesabaran. Melirik sekilas pada sang guru –yang kini sedang memperhatikan lembar jawaban murid-murid yang dilewatinya_ _—Kibum mengayunkan tangannya secepat mungkin, menarik earphone kanan Kyuhyun hingga terlepas –mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya sedari tadi. Terganggu, Kyuhyun segera menekan tombol pause dan menoleh tidak suka._

_“Ya! Ngapain sih ka_ _—“_

_“Cho Kyuhyun.”_

_Yak. Mulai sekarang Kibum tak mau ambil pusing. Berlagak tak tahu apa-apa, pemuda itu kembali fokus pada tiga soal terakhir di hadapannya._

_“Sial.”_

_Buru-buru menyembunyikan benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam, sejauh mungkin ke kolong meja. Perlahan mengalihkan pandangan, menatap sumber suara berat yang tadi memanggil nama panjangnya. Menyeringai kecil._

_“Maju kamu. Kerjakan soal di papan tulis.”_

_Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Soal di papan tulis adalah soal yang disediakan untuk dikerjakan bersama, karena tarafnya lebih susah dari soal-soal yang dibagikan di lembar tes. Harusnya mereka yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tes sudah boleh mulai menghitung soal di papan tulis. Tapi namanya Kyuhyun. Mana peduli. Membaca soalnya saja belum._

_Dengan enggan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan maju ke depan kelas. Berhenti di depan papan tulis. Mencerna._

_“Sial.”_

_Soal ini memang benar-benar untuk dikerjakan bersama. Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. Soal ini mengandung beberapa unsur dari bab-bab yang dahulu pernah dipelajari. Intinya, ini soal kombinasi. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mana ia ingat rumus yang dipelajari semester satu awal kemarin._

_Akhirnya mengambil spidol dan mulai mengingat sambil mencorat-coret._

_Memang agak lama untuk menyelesaikan soal yang ini. Tapi otak jenius Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa mengingat semua rumus yang pernah diajarkan dan dapat mengaplikasikannya dengan baik. Ia menemukan jawabannya. Setelah melihat sekilas pada sang guru yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil mengangguk-angguk –Kyuhyun menganggap itu sebagai isyarat bahwa yang ia kerjakan benar—, ia meletakkan spidol kembali dan beranjak ke tempat duduk._

_“Cho Kyuhyun.”_

_Berhenti. Dengan malas membalikkan badan._

_“Saya tidak menyuruh kamu kembali ke tempat duduk. Lembar jawaban tes kamu sudah saya ambil. Sekarang berdiri di pojok sana,–“ menunjuk pada sudut tembok di samping papan tulis—“letakkan tangan di pinggang dan angkat satu kaki.”_

_“....Sial.”_

_Sementara Kibum hanya bersiul kecil tak peduli._

**_[Flashback : OFF]_ **

 

Kibum menyeringai kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat bodoh ketika perlahan meletakkan tangan di pinggang dan mengangkat satu kaki. Terkadang oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Kibum harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat tak enak dilihat. Antara malu, jengkel, kesal, dan lelah karena terus mengangkat sebelah kaki selama satu jam setelahnya. Dasar bocah.

Bukan, Kibum bukannya tertawa di atas pernderitaan orang lain. Ia hanya menghentikan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya mengganggu proses pembelajaran orang lain. Untuk persoalan dia yang tertangkap basah oleh guru dan dihukum di depan kelas, sudah bukan urusannya lagi –setidaknya, itu menurutnya.

Yah, walaupun setelahnya Kibum harus maklum menjadi bulan-bulanan Kyuhyun sampai mood baik bocah itu kembali lagi.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kibum menghela napas lega. Akhirnya. Memijit pelipisnya yang dipaksa bekerja keras selama dua jam pelajaran fisika tadi. Meletakkan pensil yang tadinya digenggam sembarangan ke atas meja, dan menyambar tas yang tergantung di samping meja. Perutnya sudah protes minta diisi sedari tadi –karena agak terlambat bangun, pemuda itu tak sempat sarapan pagi.

Melongok ke dalam tas.

Buku, buku, tempat pensil, handphone, novel, PSP...

...Mana?

Kibum mengerinyitkan dahi. Kini ia mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

Nihil.

Merasa tidak puas, akhirnya Kibum terpaksa mengeluarkan seluruh isinya satu-satu.

Tidak ada.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang dan menyenderkan punggung ke senderan kursi. Menepuk dahi. Bodohnya. Tidak sarapan, tidak bawa bekal pula. Apa sih yang dipikirkan. Kibum menyeringai kecil, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa bisa sampai seceroboh ini.

Oh ya, de javu. Pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun, ia juga tak membawa bekal. Waktu itu Kyuhyun membagi onigirinya. Tempat bekal Kyuhyun norak –itu satu yang masih sangat membekas dalam ingatan Kibum.

Tetapi tuntutan perut memang yang paling utama yang harus dipenuhi. Mengalah, akhirnya pemuda itu memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya ke dalam tas setengah asal. Ogah ogahan berdiri dan melangkah pelan keluar kelas. Menuju satu-satunya ‘sarang makanan’ yang ada di sayap kanan gedung sekolahnya –Kantin.

Masuk ke dalam wilayah kantin, Kibum langsung mengerinyit tak suka. Sangat amat ramai. Murid-murid tiga angkatan yang kelaparan berjejalan di sana. Beberapa nongkrong dan tertawa-tawa tak tahu malu. Pengap. Bau keringat manusia dicampur dengan aroma berbagai macam jajanan yang ditawarkan di sana. Bahkan AC pun tak bisa menyejukkan ruangan penuh manusia ini.

Ingin rasanya langsung kembali ke kelas. Namun kemudian perutnya meronta kembali. Menggerutu pelan, ia akhirnya mengambil napas panjang –Kibum berniat untuk bernapas lewat mulut di dalam sana—dan masuk menerobos kerumunan, ikut mengantri membeli makanan.

 

**_[Flashback : ON]_**

**_  
_**

_Keduanya berpandangan. Lantas menyeringai._

_“Sepertinya Teuki hyung lupa memasukkan bekal makan siangku pagi ini.”_

_“Aku tidak ingat mengambil bekal yang harusnya sudah disiapkan di atas meja tadi pagi.”_

_Keduanya mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluh pelan. Masing-masing merutuki kecerobohan dirinya –untuk Kyuhyun, ia juga ikut merutuki kakaknya—sehingga tidak membawa bekal. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama tak suka ke kantin. Pikiran mereka sama –kantin itu pengap, panas, bau. Lebih suka membawa bekal dan makan di kelas –untuk Kyuhyun, makan sambil main PSP._

_“Aku kira bisa minta punyamu. Lapar nih.” Kyuhyun menggerutu kecil._

_Kibum mengangkat bahu. “Jangan salahkan. Kau juga nggak bawa kan.”_

_Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Lemas. Bocah itu sepertinya benar-benar lapar._

_“Mau ke kantin?”_

_“Aaaah. Malas. Pasti banyak orang. Kau saja, Kibum.”_

_Kibum mencibir. Enak saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang kacamata, merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel misteri. “Aku bisa menunggu sampai pulang sekolah untuk makan.”_

_Kyuhyun menggerundel pelan. Ah, dasar nggak asik. Ia menyesal hanya mengambil sedikit makanan ketika sarapan tadi. Ternyata kurang –buktinya baru istirahat pertama, perutnya sudah berteriak lagi minta makan. Melirik ke teman di sebelahnya –yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak mau berbaik ke kantin untuk membelikannya makan. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Akhirnya, dengan malas ia bangkit dari duduknya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus makan._

_Tak lupa menggaet lengan Kibum yang masih serius dengan novelnya._

_“Ayo, ke kantin.”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
_

_Keduanya berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu masuk kantin. Kyuhyun dan Kibum –yang masih lengkap dengan kacamata baca, novel di tangan dan tampang jengkel._

_“Cepat sana, beli sesuatu. Aku tunggu di sini.” Kibum menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun, menyuruh bocah itu untuk cepat-cepat memenuhi hasrat ingin makannya agar kemudian mereka bisa langsung pergi dari lautan manusia ini. Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahi, enggan untuk beranjak._

_“Mana bisa makan kalau suasananya menjijikan seperti ini.”_

_Kibum menghela napas panjang. Sudah bagus ada kantin. Masih mau protes? Tanpa suara, pemuda itu mendorong bahu Kyuhyun lebih keras. Yang didorong akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kaki ragu-ragu ke dalam. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari makanan yang sekiranya bisa dibawa ke kelas._

_Namun berhenti ketika menyadari temannya masih berdiri dengan anteng di depan pintu –bahkan mulai membuka novelnya lagi._

_Setelah menyeret Kibum –yang akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah namun memasang tampang jengkel setengah mati—ikut masuk ke dalam kantin, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih satu spot yang menjual makanan yang lumayan ia suka. Melewati gerombolan orang yang menghalangi jalan –keduanya sampai harus bernapas dengan mulut saking pengapnya—, sampai akhirnya berhasil memasuki antrian._

_Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan menghirup napas panjang. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Pelipisnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Kibum sudah kembali terbenam dengan novel yang ada di genggamannya. Di belakang mereka, sudah ada beberapa orang lagi yang mengantri._

_Kemudian menyeringai._

_Kyuhyun menggeser badannya perlahan-lahan. Mendorong Kibum dengan halus hingga sekiranya pemuda itu berada di barisan antrian. Yang bersangkutan tentu tak sadar –ia masih sibuk dengan baris-baris kata yang ada di novelnya._

_“Nah, Kibum. Dengan baik hati aku menawarkan diri untuk memegangi novelmu,” Kyuhyun mengambil alih novel yang digenggam pemuda di sebelahnya tanpa izin. Belum sempat Kibum protes, Kyuhyun melanjutkan,_

_“Sekarang kau tolong antri makanan. Aku cari tempat duduk, oke? Hwaiting, Kibum!”_

_Dan kemudian pergi._

_Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri berdempetan –baru menyadari kini ia ada di tengah antrian. Melotot jengkel pada punggung Kyuhyun yang segera menghilang di tengah kerumunan –namun akhirnya tetap pasrah dan meneruskan mengantri sambil merutuki makhluk yang satu itu._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, didapati Kyuhyun mendesis kepedasan dikarenakan saus sambal tiga bungkus yang secara misteriusnya bersarang di hamburger yang ia santap._

**_[Flashback : OFF]_ **

 

Kibum akhirnya bisa keluar dari kantin dengan selamat. Di tangannya tergenggam satu bungkus French Fries. Pemuda itu mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungguh bersyukur masih dikaruniai udara bersih –tak bisa membayangkan jika bumi tempatnya berpijak diselimuti udara seperti yang di dalam tadi.

Melangkah ke kelas lagi. Hampir kosong. Melangkah gontai ke arah meja tempatnya duduk, dan merogoh tas. Mengeluarkan novel dari dalam tas dan mulai membaca, sambil memasukkan satu-satu batangan kentang goreng yang ia beli ke dalam mulut.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini bocah di sebelahnya makan sambil bermain PSP. Atau tanding PSP dengan Kibum. Atau sekedar mengobrol ringan –diselingi ejekan dan candaan satu sama lain.

Sekarang Kibum kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya ; makan dalam diam sembari melahap buku novel.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.  Mengalihkan pandangan sebentar dari novelnya, memandang ke luar jendela. Kedua obsidiannya mengamati langit biru yang bersih di luar sana. Matahari tidak begitu terik. Gumpalan tipis awan beriak pelan.

_Hei, bocah. Sedang apa di sana?_

Kibum tak pernah menyesal walaupun benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya yang peduli sekalipun.

 


End file.
